A known boss for a self-tapping screw includes a large-diameter portion. The large-diameter portion is provided at an upper end portion of the boss and has a greater diameter than a pilot hole of the boss. The large-diameter portion prevents cracks (e.g., breaks) from being made from the upper end portion of the boss when a self-tapping screw is screwed into the boss.